


I'll Always Stay (By Your Side)

by DigitalSunburn



Series: And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss Friendship, Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Worried Alec Lightwood, catarina being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: Alec gently lowers himself down onto the bed, hip pressed against Magnus’ upper thigh. He reached up to his boyfriends chest, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of the scars peaking out from underneath the comforter.A reminder of how close he came to losing him.Sequel to Blackbird Song.Takes place before Magnus wakes up.





	I'll Always Stay (By Your Side)

After almost two and a half hours later, Catarina step out of the bedroom, silently closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to walked down the hallway only to come face-to-face with a certain black-haired shadowhunter.

“Is he awake? Can I see him?” Alec asked nervously, his hand running through his blood stained hair. The others had tried to get him to take a shower, but he was dead set on being by Magnus’ side when he woke up.

Catarina sighed, running a tired hand down her face. She looked completely drained, “I did all that I can do. The rest is up to him.”

Alec nodded, bottom lip trembling, “Thank you, Catarina.”

The warlock smiled gently, “And how are you holding up Alec?”

“You know… I keep thinking this gets easier, but it doesn't.”

“No, it doesn't,” She agreed, “It just gets more familiar.”

Silence fell between them, both taking a moment to breath.

“Do you want to see him?” Catarina asked grabbing a hold of the bedroom doorknob.

Alec nodded in response, not trusting his voice. Thankfully Catarina doesn't comment on it. She flashed him a reassuring smile and turns the knob, pushing the door open.

She quickly step aside, letting Alec enter first. She stayed put at the entrance and watches Alec cross the room to the king size bed in one swift movement.

Alec gently lowers himself down onto the bed, hip pressed against Magnus’ upper thigh. He reached up to his boyfriends chest, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of the scars peaking out from underneath the comforter.

A reminder of how close he came to losing him.

“Can he hear me?”

“Technically yes, but it'll be more of a background noise. But he'll he aware of your presence. He knows your here.”

Alec nodded and stretched out to pick up a cup of water -they had brought for Catarina earlier- from the table bedside the bed. Extracting an ice chip from the cup, Alec rubbed it gently over Magnus’ parched lips. He whispered soft words to the warlock. Quite enough that Catarina could only pick up on a few words spoken.

Alec sat the cup back down when his sobs shook his body to the point where water spilled over the rim of the glass.

“Please Magnus, I can't do this without you!” Alec cried, and Catarina could hear the pain in his voice, the quilt and desperation, “You can't leave me!”

“Hey,” Catarina crossed the room in a second, pulling Alec into her arms, “Its going to be okay.”

“How do you know?” Alec whispered, voice soft, broken.

“You know how I know it's going to be okay?” She sniffed and looked at him, wiping a tear away, “Because Magnus loves you. Because he's gotten used to the idea of leaving. Him being left behind. Him leaving people behind. But then you came, you disrupted the cycle. You stayed. And suddenly he now has a reason to stay. To fight.”

She looked over to Magnus, “He's going to pull through. Just like he's always has, and always will.”

“And I'll be right here waiting for him,” Alec smiled, locking his and Magnus’ hands together, kissing his boyfriends forehead, “Always.”

“Magnus was right about you, Lightwood.”

Alec looked up at her puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“He's never loved anyone like this before. You're different. You stayed when he first showed you his warlock mark. Something that other shadowhunter hunted him for. You stayed when he told you about his step-father. And again when you found out about his real father. You're the only one out of seventeen-thousand people he's been with, that I don't have to give the ‘shovel-talk’ too.”

Alec blushed looking back down at his boyfriend.

“You should go have a shower -don't give me that look. If Magnus wakes up to you covered in blood, and barely holding yourself together, he’ll be more worried about your health, he'll forget to take care of himself.”

“But-“

“Don't worry, it'll take a couple hour for him to wake up.”

Alec sighed, picking at the dry blood on his hands, “I guess you're right.”

“I know. I have to tell you the same thing every time.”

“Not every time.” He protested.

“Every time.” She nodded, pushing him out the door.

Alec stumbled out into the hallway. Biting his bottom lip he turned back to Catarina, but before he could speak, she held up her hand, cutting him off.

“I'll come get you if anything changes. I promise.” She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Thank you again.” He kissed her cheek before speeding down the hallway to the bathroom.

“Every time.” She rolled her eyes in amusement.


End file.
